1993 (WOD)
Events * The epic War of Chicago between Garou and Kindred occurs. * Multiple Garou attack The Succubus Club, causing multiple deaths. The Methuselah Helena escapes the attack, but her ghouls die during the fight. The Garou are killed as well, but the last Black Furies manages to kill Prias before she dies. * A catholic Cardinal in Mexico is shot dead by hired gunmen on orders of the Arellano crime family. * Frankfurt becomes the headquarter of the , the future European Central Bank. The Nosferatu Rothschild is rumored to be behind this. * Francesco, a lupus Black Spiral Dancer Philodox, joins Pentex Incorporated's Board of Directors. * Galileo Crosses-the-Stars, a homid Ragabash of the Stargazers, becomes the Master of the Challenge at the Sept of the Moon's Blessing following the disappearance of the previous Master of the Challenge. * The Lupus Philodox Red Talon known as Forest-Runner arrives at the Sept of the Changing Seasons in the Great Smoky Mountains following the reintroduction of red wolves to the Great Smoky Mountains National Park, and soon becomes its Master of the Rite. (Alternatively, his arrival may have been in 1991.) * Ioba Fareye, Metis Theurge Black Fury, arrives in the Amazon and joins her pack at the Hollow Heart caern. * Abigail Peabody volunteers for medical experiments to pay for college tuition. Odyssey recruits her and tells her that all Garou are evil. They turn her into a fomor and she earns the nickname “Drowner”. * Richard "Juicer" Justice is Embraced by Mary Johnson after an Amazon battle with the Garou. * The spring issue of Paradigma contains an article by Doctor Baridium, discussing the past tragedy and future wonders awaiting the Tradition and an article from Captain Tiberius discussing the Void Engineers. * The winter issue of Paradigma contains an article by Professor Dooley regarding faeries. * A massive group of Marauderw assaults Null-B. * Xerxies' Technocratic Trash: Lies of the Betrayal is published by Screaming Ravage Press. * The cops finally decide it is time to put Evenne Backsby into a locked facility, and place him in the New Horizons Youth Center. * This year's Annual Proceedings of the Arcanum contains articles "Witchcraft in the Kalevala and other Finnish Literatures" by Helga Sørensen and "The Order of St. Hermes and Post-Reformation Esotericism" by Rev. Montague Winters. * Rev. Montague Winters becomes a full Journeyman with the Arcanum's Boston Chapter House, and becomes Dean of the College of Hermetic Studies. * The idea of an "ambassador program" is first raised in Horizon. * The UN supervises elections in Cambodia. * Only Gawain Alexander and two other members of his squad make it out of a fight in Mogadishu, thanks to a micromanaging officer who made everything "need-to-know." * Hatshepsut Tabitha Kashaf becomes Headmistress at the Straussen Academy. April * April 16: At about 11:30am, William Arthur Smith is questioned by his doctor, Dr. Zimmermann, regarding his prosthesis. She then unveils a wholly-realistic arm and asks if he's interested in meeting the company behind it. This marks Smith's entry into Iteration X. * April 22: William Arthur Smith is interviewed by Decillion, who offers him a position within Iteration X. On one of Decillion's monitors, Smith witnesses a car accident. One of the victims will later be identified as Smith, allowing him to "drop off the face of the earth" for the next eight months. * April 23: William Arthur Smith's DEI is successfully implanted. He later awakens at precisely 7:00:00.00, and begins working on the Duplex Recycling disassembly line at precisely 9:00:00.00. Due to his disability, he has great difficulty keeping up with the pace of the other workers. 1011100010 disciplines Smith. * April 24: William Arthur Smith redoubles his efforts on the Duplex Recycling disassembly line, stimulated by the ringing in his nerve endings. That night, he meets the AES of Lao Tzu. * April 30: At the beginning of the Great Horizon Festival, a mysterious symbol appears on the Tenth Seat in the Council of Nine's Council Chamber. May * May 16: William Arthur Smith's cell is broken into by another Cipher, who demands Smith's food. 111011010 won't take no for an answer, and Smith is in no position to resist. The Cipher brags about his skills with electronics, being kicked out of the cadets, and his contempt for minorities. * May 17: Tecson asks William Arthur Smith if he'd met the other Cipher. Smith says no. Tecson says he does not accept lies. June * June 17: Tecson report on William Arthur Smith makes reference to the "offence" of May 16, and notes that Smith has not improved sufficiently and has performed poorly in the arena. He will allow three days for recovery, then return to routine, double-hard to make up for lost time. September * September 18: mckeeman@netcom.com updates the Virtual Adepts FAQ. October * A tremor strikes San Francisco. * The Treasure Island casino opens next to the Mirage in Las Vegas. * October 15: The Luxor Resort Hotel and Casino opens. Rumour has it that an ordinary tourist walks through the atrium, plays, a few games, and leaves. Afterwards the Luxor suffers from a massive number of problems. * October 22: Tecson makes note of a new Digital Enhancement created by a BioMechanic which reportedly imprisons a Dreamspeaker's Avatar. Through it, they have learned of entities called Children of Gaia (or Theurge in their own language). Decillion later identifies these entities as werewolves, noting that since their power only extends to nature and they avoid cities, it's 83.1% probable that they cannot transform in urban environments. * October 31: A group of mages meet Madame Cleo in San Francisco. * Deborah comes to Verbena priestess Mother Celene, looking for power; Robin rescues Teague from some gay-bashers; Jon is saved from hunters by Jarrol; a shape-changing woman overhears Kamaria's plea for help; Sarah helps Takoda; and Aileen is befriended by Stargazer. November * The U.S. Congress declares the invasion of Hawai'i and the overthrow of its government illegal. * November 2: 111011010 returns to William Arthur Smith's cell, looking haggard and sporting a purple bruise on his temple. He asks Smith for help, but Smith refuses. Once he leaves, Smith files a report. Once 111011010 leaves, Decillion triggers his nanotech failsafe. No evidence remains, but Smith has proven his loyalty. * November 7: The San Francisco Technocracy schedules an emergency Symposium for tonight. * November 19: Dante posts the newly-updated Virtual Adepts FAQ to a VA newsgroup. * November 22: Tecson returns and presents William Arthur Smith with a custom-made exoskeleton. December * December 21: Deborah, Teague, Jon, Kamaria, Takoda and Aileen are introduced to the Verbena by Rhianna Flamedancer. References Category:World of Darkness timeline